madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Second Silver Meteor Army vs Navarre Knights
The Second Silver Meteor Army vs Navarre Knights is the third and final battle of the Battle of Orange. In this battle, the Silver Meteor Army fought Navarre Knights again in the Orange Plains without Tigre (who later joined the battle in the last minute despite his unhealed injuries). While the Silver Meteor Army were struggling for turnabout, Tigre gained his Black Bow's new powers and immediately joined Elen and Sofya's duel against Roland. An unexpected result from Tigre's powerful shot not only forced Roland to surrender and ended the Navarre Knights's undefeated streak, it was also Roland's final war when he was later murdered by Ganelon's trap. Background The Silver Meteor Army suffered its first yet severe lost with 800 dead and 1,600 injured soldiers as its heavy casualties, including their wounded commander Tigre, forcing them to retreat from the battlefield. Meanwhile, due to Mashas's Army's interception to rescue Tigre, the Navarre Knights abandoned their pursue under Roland's orders. The battle was later postponed due to a rainy day as both sides went back to their camp. In Silver Meteor Army's main camp, Bertrand was tasked to watch Tigre's Special Ward while Titta was nursing the fallen archer's wounds. Elen vowed to make a redemption by leading the Silver Meteor Army against Roland again in the next battle. At the same time, Sofy also volunteered to join Elen's battle against their undefeated foe because of her strong interest upon Tigre. In Navarre Knights Main Camp, Olivier and Roland were discussing about Tigre's true intention and motive for his "rebellion". Through the letters from Auguste and Oliver's accounts, Roland's curiosity about the archer was heighten even more but still, even he realized the archer was innocent, he decided to defeat the Silver Meteor Army for the sake of Faron and Brune. Before the battle could begin, Roland would place Olivier as the next commander of the Navarre Knights should he met any mishaps along with the battle. Battle Initiation Crescent Moon Formation As the sky cleared on the next day, Elen led the Silver Meteor Army with Lim, Mashas and Sofy at her side while Roland led his troops to confront the Vanadis again. This time, the Navarre Knights used their "Crescent Moon" formation to confuse their enemy while decimating the soldiers along the way.Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 5 Because of the new tactics, the Navarre Knights seemly overpowered the Silver Meteor Army until Lim ordered a full scale retreat. Augre's Mud Trap ---TBA--- Roland Versus Elan, Sofy and Tigre Elsewhere from the battlefield, Elen and Sofy fought gallantly against Roland and even inflicted heavier injuries from both Vanadis's powerful Veda, Roland miraculously survived the attack due to his strong tendency and loyalty for Brune. Just as the Black Knight came forth to both Vanadis, Tigre-who obtain the Black Bow's power-narrowly rescued both Vanadises from Roland by distracting him with his arrow shot, which was deflected by the Black Knight himself before confronting the returning archer. Roland asked Tigre regarding an incident that occurred in Alsace, which Tigre answered with an affirmative manner. Elen attempted to invite Roland to join their cause in defeating Thenardier, which Roland refused out of his loyalty to only Faron and his conviction to protect from any enemy he faced, even if the enemy's intention was noble. Tigre firstly displayed the Black Arrow's power to the ground as a warning shotLight Novel Volume 3 Chapter 5 but Roland remained unfazed over Tigre's "magic" and decided to use both hands to hold Durandal for Tigre's another attack. However, Tigre's full force of power further straining his stamina due to his injury from the Durandal's slash that yet to be healed, prompting the Vanadises immediately supported him while lending their powers for Tigre's charged arrow. Even with his charged arrow shot, Roland managed to deflect it with one slash but numbing his arm in the progress. After witnessed Tigre's strong will and determination to protect his people were stronger than his conviction, Roland surrendered to the Tigre and the Vanadises. Aftermath Roland's surrender not only leading to the Silver Meteor Army hard-fought victory, it also resulted the Navarre Knights first defeat, thus ended its undefeated streak. Even with this outcome, Roland's knights were dissatisfied over the results as they wished to avenge their fallen comrades. Regardless, Roland's decision remained firmed and the soldier had to comply their commander's decision. Trivia *This is the first battle featured two Vanadises from the Silver Meteor Army's side. *From 1600 wounded at Silver Meteor Army from First Battle against Navarre Knights, only 400 that are able to fight again for this battle. *Bertrand remained in the camp to watch over Tigre despite he was caught off guard when Tigre slipped out from main camp as the Black Bow guides him. *In the Anime adaptation where the banner of Silver Meteor Army is still constructed until it makes the debut on Muozinel Invasion, the war banner used to fight Navarre Knights was Alsace's banner. Reference Navigation Category:Event Category:Battle